


Ring

by Deadlydollies13



Series: Fictober 2019 [17]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Autumn, Domestic, Fictober 2019, Fluff, Ineffable Family, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, October, South Downs Cottage (Good Omens), engagement ring - Freeform, fall - Freeform, proposal, ring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 15:04:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21076871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deadlydollies13/pseuds/Deadlydollies13
Summary: Crowley finally decides he's going to propose to Aziraphale but needs help finding the perfect ring.





	Ring

**Author's Note:**

> This Fictober prompt was also another one of my favorites for obvious reasons. :')

Crowley burst into Eve’s bathroom and shut the door behind him. “Eve, I’ve got to talk to you about something!”

From behind the shower curtain, she shrieked. “What the fuck! I’m _literally_ in the shower right now!” She popped only her head out from behind the curtain, shampoo suds still in her hair. “What is _so_ bloody important that it couldn’t wait?”

“I want to propose to Aziraphale.” He said, impervious to the fact that Eve was showering. This was too important, and it was the only chance he had since Aziraphale had gone into his study to read. “I need your help.”

“With what?” Eve went back to rinsing out her hair. 

“Picking a ring!”

“Seriously? You have had _6000 years_ to think about this!”

“Picking rings is hard!” He leaned against the vanity.

“_6000 years_, Dad! You never walked past a jeweler in like, Venice and said, ‘Oh, this would suit Aziraphale?’”

“Why would I? I didn’t know he loved me. And why Venice?”

“I don’t know!”

“Eve, will you _please_ just help me find a ring?”

She rolled her eyes and began shaving her legs. “_Fine! _Can you please leave now?”

“Yep, enjoy your shower!” 

“_Bastard_,” Eve said when she heard him finally leave.

***

They couldn’t go ring-shopping right away, of course. They had to be discreet about it. They couldn’t go into town without Aziraphale asking where they were going and they had to wait until he went into his study to read or upstairs to bed to go online and look at rings. They even spent some nights up until three o’clock in the morning looking online.

Crowley wasn’t satisfied with anything, it seemed like. Aziraphale wore one other ring, on his pinky, and for the most part, it was pretty masculine. They both had agreed, just by looking online, that a flashy engagement ring wouldn’t suit him. Eve suggested they look at men’s engagement rings, which really, were just bands with one or two diamonds set into the band. 

“I think they’re nice. They’re simple, but also the right amount of sparkly. I think they’re classy.” She said.

“Yeah, but are they _Aziraphale?_”

“No, probably not. Here’s my question: are you going to get like, _actual_ wedding bands, as well?”

“Well, yes, isn’t that the point?”

“So, why are you fussing over the engagement ring, if you two are just going to fuss again over the wedding bands?”

“I need something to propose with!”

Eve grit her teeth, “I swear, I’m going to smack you. Aziraphale would literally say yes if you proposed to him with a paper ring! Seriously! I can make you one out of a piece of scrap paper, color it with a highlighter, and you can go propose to him now, and he’ll still cry and be happy and say yes. You. Bloody. _Idiot_.”

Crowley stared at her blankly. He knew she was right, but he still felt he needed something to show Aziraphale how much he loved him. “We’ll keep looking.”

“_Ugh!_”

***

They were out on a shopping excursion in Seaford and Aziraphale had just drug Crowley into a bakery. Meanwhile, Eve spotted a jeweler down the street. She walked in and the shop was poorly lit and smelled heavily of cigar.

“Good afternoon,” the old man said with a thick Russian accent. “How can I help the pretty girl?”

Eve gave a polite smile, “Just looking.” She went over to the men’s jewelry case. “Do you have any… unique rings? Antique?”

“Ah, yes.” He showed her to another case. “But don’t you want to be looking at the pretty lady’s rings?”

She shook her head, “Not looking for me, looking for a friend.” A particular ring caught her eye. “Can I see that one?”

He pulled it out for her. It was yellow gold but was definitely aged. It had a singular diamond in the center, inlaid into the band, and on either side were engravings. She grinned, “I’ll be right back. Well, not me, a man. He’ll want to see this.” She ran out of the shop and to the bakery. Aziraphale was waiting for his order and thankfully, his back was turned. She grabbed Crowley and whispered, “There’s a ring in that jewelry store a few shops down. Go in, tell the man you want to see the ring that he just showed the young girl.” Crowley gave her a quizzical look. “Just do it.”

With that, Crowley slipped out and Eve stayed. Aziraphale turned around and was surprised to see Eve standing where Crowley was. “Where’d he go?”

She shrugged, “Dunno. Said he saw something.”

“Well, then let’s go with.” He tried to leave, but Eve blocked him.

“No! I mean, he said to just stay put.”

At the jeweler’s, the shipowner exclaimed, “Ah! There was just a pretty girl in here who looks just like you!”

“That would be my daughter… She said you had a ring I would want to see?”

“Yes! She has a very good eye. Here it is, an antique. Very strange she didn’t want to look at the pretty new ones with big diamonds.”

“Mhm,” Crowley said mindlessly. He took the ring in his hands and looked at it more closely. It certainly was different. It would fit Aziraphale’s aesthetic perfectly, seeing as the rest of his clothes were just as antique. It was _perfect_. “I’ll take it.” 

“Excellent choice.” Crowley, thank someone, knew Aziraphale’s ring size, and thank someone again, the ring didn’t have to be resized. “I clean it up, make it extra pretty. Would you be wanting an engraving?”

Crowley thought for a moment. _6000 years and what would he get engraved inside the ring? Should he even get one?_ And then he thought of the perfect thing to get. “Actually, _yes_, I would.”

Crowley met up with them back at the bakery and gave Eve a silent confirmation that he got the ring. He would pick it up the next week. Eve slumped in her seat with a sigh of relief. They went home that day with Aziraphale none the wiser.

_Until that evening._

“Eve?” Aziraphale ducked into her bedroom. He usually did to say goodnight, but he looked like he actually wanted to talk.

“Yeah?”

“Did you happen to see that jewelry store in town we passed today?”

Eve felt all of the blood rush out of her body. _He was onto them. They were ruined. _“Er… Maybe?”

“Oh. It’s just, well, the window display caught my eye and, well…” He let out a nervous laugh. “Would it be a ridiculous idea for me to propose to Crowley?”

Eve really felt like she wanted to vomit. She couldn’t tell him, “No, don’t propose because Crowley’s already proposing.” And she couldn’t tell Crowley that Aziraphale was planning to propose, either, because that would ruin things, too! She was stuck between a rock and a hard place. 

“No, it wouldn’t be ridiculous at all… Although, you could really propose to him with like, a paper ring and he’d still say yes.” She was hoping Crowley would propose first before Aziraphale even had a chance to get a ring.

Aziraphale beamed, “Oh, I know. But Crowley does so much for me, I want to show him that I love and appreciate him. Oh, would you help me pick a ring, dear? I’m afraid I’m rather old-fashioned and I want to make sure it’s perfect for him.”

She nodded, “Of course, Zira.”

“Oh, thank you! You truly _are_ the best.” He placed a kiss on top of her head. “Goodnight, dear. Sweet dreams.”

“Night, Zira.” She tried to sound calm, but inside, she was freaking the fuck out. He turned her light out and left to join Crowley in bed. Eve stayed completely still for a few seconds. “Fuck. Fuck fuck_ fuckity fuck_, Abel.” Abel only lifted his head slightly before he put it back down and went back to sleep, curled up at the foot of her bed. Eve’s problems didn’t concern him. “I’m _so_ screwed.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come hang out with me on [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/EmilieCrossan1) @EmilieCrossan1


End file.
